Silver Sonic
Silver Sonic is the secondary antagonist in Sonic the Hedgehog 2. He is the first robotic Sonic replica created by Dr. Robotnik that appears as the first boss of the Death Egg. He is also known as Mecha Sonic. Appearance Silver Sonic's appearance varies throughout the years, but for the most part, he is a robotic version of Sonic with a silver gray paint job, bright orange feet, and a glowing eye. Personality Like most of Dr. Robotnik's creations, Silver Sonic is programmed with a very obedient personality. He is willing to take direct orders from his master and will execute them without hesitation. History ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' (8-bit) Silver Sonic makes his first debut in the 8-bit version of Sonic the Hedgehog 2. He is encountered by Sonic at the end of Scrambled Egg Zone Act 3, only to be defeated by him. ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' (16-bit) Sonic encounters a newly built Silver Sonic on the Death Egg, before confronting Dr. Robotnik. Silver Sonic attacks by charging at Sonic, dashing or jumping at him. Sonic jumps on him, avoiding the spines on his back, and eventually defeats him. Silver Sonic was destroyed in several explosions, leaving the way clear for Sonic to confront Eggman. ''Lego Dimensions'' Silver Sonic (under the name Robo Sonic) makes an appearance in Lego Dimensions ''as a boss. He is the first robot summoned by Dr. Eggman to battle Sonic. Silver Sonic's main method of attacking is by spin dashing into Sonic. In order to defeat him, Sonic must lure Silver Sonic into spin dashing into Dr. Eggman. He is eventually defeated and replaced by Mecha Sonic in the second phase. Other Media ''Sonic the Comic Despite his apparent death, Silver Sonic was revealed to have actually survived his defeat, though left with some damages. Sonic and his friend, Tails, later on encounter him on the Death Egg, in which he is defeated once more. ''Archie Comics'' Silver Sonic made his debut in the Archie comics, in the miniseries; Sonic Quest. His role remains mostly identical to his video game counterpart. Upon defeating him, Sonic later used him to fight on Dr. Robotnik. After reality was changed by the Super Genesis Wave, Silver Sonic’s history became even more similar to that of the game he originated from. Gallery SilverSonic8bitComics.jpg|The Prototype in the Archie Comics. ClassicSilverSonicArchieComics.jpg|The newly built Silver Sonic in the Archie Comics. SilverSonicConceptArt.jpg|Concept artwork of Silver Sonic (16-bit). Silver Sonic.jpg SMSilverSonic.png|A version of Silver Sonic from Sonic Mania. Trivia *Although the character is widely known as Silver Sonic, that was not always the official name. When Sonic the Hedgehog 2 first came out, the character went unnamed throughout the entire game. However, the Japanese manuals have him listed as Mecha Sonic. This was the same name used for the character in the 1993 comic. **In the Archie Comics, the character was given the name Silver Sonic, due to his similar appearance to his 8-bit counterpart, who shared that name. **Silver Sonic makes an appearance in the videogame LEGO Dimensions, where he is given a completely new name: Robo Sonic. *In the Archie Comics, the 8-bit counterpart of Silver Sonic was the prototype of the modern Silver Sonic. *Chronologically speaking, the 8-bit Silver Sonic was the first robotic Sonic replica created, while the 16-bit counterpart was the second. Navigation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Evil Creation Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Fighters Category:Minion Category:Genderless Category:Magic Category:Amoral Category:Deceased Category:Mute Category:Homicidal Category:Revived